


Una rivelazione in comune

by KatiushaGrice



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Un influenzato Sougo e Tamaki rivelano il rapporto conflittuale che li lega ai rispettivi padri: loro non sono stati affatto dei genitori modello. Questa cosa in comune li avvicina ancora di più come duo canoro.[M1 -Prompt: Rivelazione]





	Una rivelazione in comune

È strano, ma capita a tutti quanti di avere un’influenza fastidiosa che fa inceppare la routine quotidiana.  
Quando succede, sembra che il tempo non passi mai, che si dilati all’infinito: ed è vero.  
Quando sta bene, uno deve considerare che segnati in agenda ha moltissimi impegni da rispettare e da portare a termine, così le ore scorrono in fretta e ci si ritrova a fine giornata completamente esausti, a chiedersi come sia stato possibile conciliare tutto quanto riuscendo a mantenere un ritmo così frenetico in un giorno qualsiasi.  
Ci si sente anche appagati e felici per il lavoro, decisamente, soprattutto perché la compagnia è buona, soprattutto se si possiede anche la fortuna di lavorare con colleghi che sono anche buoni amici, con uno staff disponibile che non fa mancare loro nulla.  
Forse, perché di natura Sougo Osaka è una persona paziente e ordinata, perché ama vedere pulizia nelle cose e operosità negli altri, o forse proprio perché non è da solo, ma parte integrante di un gruppo di idol esordienti: assieme ai sei ragazzi, non risente eccessivamente della fatica e tira fuori l’energia necessaria che gli fa credere che _sì, ne è valsa la pena_.  
Nei giorni di attività costante, inoltre, nemmeno ci pensa più alla sua gastrite: la malattia allo stomaco non si fa sentire più di tanto, a meno che non subentri un eccessivo stress e allora certo, Sougo è costretto a letto a riposare e a mangiare leggero.  
Tuttavia, nel complesso il giovane idol è sereno, e questa serenità traspare dai suoi occhi violetti e da ogni gesto pacato, da tutte le gentilezze e premure che riserva ai suoi compagni.

Sougo si sistema meglio la coperta di lana pesante che lo protegge accuratamente dal freddo, anche se è consapevole che brividi, emicrania e dolori muscolari saranno lì finché la febbre non scenderà del tutto.  
Quando lui si raggomitola meglio nel suo letto, alla ricerca di una posizione più comoda e confortevole, qualcuno bussa alla porta.  
Allora Sougo accorda il permesso per entrare, ma lo fa con una voce talmente rauca e flebile che non sembra più la sua: di sicuro la questione del canto sarà fuori discussione finché non guarisce del tutto, pensa rassegnato.  
La porta si schiude abbastanza per permettere a una testa di affacciarsi, e infatti eccola, Sougo ruota il capo, prima rivolto verso la parete, per vedere che Tamaki si guarda appena intorno con espressione indolente prima di entrare e di chiamarlo con tono strascicato per nome.  
«Sou-chan».  
Ode quel diminutivo informale e di riflesso il malato gli regala un sorriso dei suoi, perché di certo la febbre non gli impedisce di sorridere a chi bussa per una visita di cortesia o semplicemente per chiedergli come sta. Quel gesto naturale è volto a rassicurarlo subito, a fargli capire che non deve preoccuparsi, che lui guarirà e che gli Idolish7 non faranno mai a meno di lui. Del resto è bello condividere tutti gli stessi sogni e gli stessi ideali, nonché lo stesso desiderio di far divertire le fan attraverso la musica, di portare nelle loro vite spensieratezza e fiducia nel futuro.  
Mentre Tamaki avanza, a lui pare di intravedere un luccichio di determinazione dentro i suoi occhi cerulei: Sougo si libera dal groviglio di coperte e si mette seduto, sperando che non sia venuto per fargli una sfuriata da adolescente pigro che di colpo, all’improvviso, si sveglia e diventa impulsivo solamente per contestare una scelta riguardo all’unità MEZZO.  
E sinceramente, Sougo è al momento troppo intontito per rispondere a tono ai suoi dubbi, troppo vulnerabile per reagire nel modo corretto.  
«Sou-chan, io ti devo rivelare una cosa», la butta così, chiaro e conciso, ma del resto non sarebbe da Tamaki esordire con discorsi complessi e articolati.  
Sougo annuisce e fa per sistemarsi il cuscino dietro la schiena, ma Tamaki, sorprendentemente, lo anticipa.  
Sougo lo ringrazia con un altro sorriso, sempre lieve, sempre accorto.  
Il proprio naso è arrossato a causa del malanno stagionale, della raffreddatura che ha colto proprio lui, combinato così perché Sougo ci ha strofinato sopra innumerevoli fazzolettini di carta per pulirsi quando cola. Il bianco degli occhi, intorno alle iridi violette, è striato leggermente di linee rosse. Le ciocche di capelli chiari sono un po’ in disordine.  
Per fortuna, quando Tamaki prende una sedia e siede vicino al letto, esattamente di fronte a lui e a distanza di sicurezza, Sougo dimostra di non essere così indisposto: la forza di usare le proprie braccia per stringersi una copertina di lana, la quale avvolge interamente le spalle, ce l’ha ancora, mentre il cuscino dietro la schiena rende la posizione davvero comoda.  
Sougo è pronto ad ascoltare quello che Tamaki-kun ha da rivelargli e probabilmente lo lascerà parlare: un colpo di tosse, cosa che realmente lo frena e gli mette in testa di non interromperlo, posticipa di almeno un minuto il principio del discorso.  
«Sou-chan, posso fare qualcosa?» chiede, in apprensione.  
«No, è normale, aspetto che lo sciroppo faccia effetto», riesce a rispondere l’altro, dopo aver tolto la mano dalla bocca.  
Sougo congiunge le mani sopra la pancia e china appena il capo: vorrebbe scusarsi per averlo fatto preoccupare, ma non vuole fermarlo perché è davvero curioso di sentire questa rivelazione.  
«Ricordi quando ci hai confidato di tuo padre, del fatto che lui ti ha rinnegato perché tu hai voluto inseguire la tua passione per la musica?»  
Osaka annuisce per la seconda volta.  
«Allora il mio pensiero era che i MEZZO sarebbe diventato un vero duo. Sai perché, Sou-chan? Perché ti capisco. Mio padre ha abbandonato me e mia sorella in due istituti per l’infanzia differenti. Quando io, finalmente, ho ottenuto il permesso per andare a chiedere informazioni su di lei, mi hanno detto che è stata adottata e che mio padre ha vietato espressamente che mi venissero rilasciate informazioni a riguardo. La nostra situazione è diversa, lo so, però io e te abbiamo lo stesso un rapporto conflittuale con loro. Ci hanno rinnegato, sono cattivi ed egoisti. Non riusciamo a perdonarli».  
Sougo sospira. Non può fare a meno di pensare a quando, dopo il suo crollo fisico, ha parlato sinceramente davanti agli Idolish7 e alla manager. In effetti è un fatto recente. Ha rivelato la vera identità di suo padre, da sempre contrario alla sua carriera nel mondo della musica. Sougo ha lasciato l’università e l’uomo, il presidente di una fra le compagnie giapponesi più famose a livello mondiale, l’ha rinnegato. Ha parlato di suo zio, che aveva affrontato la stessa difficoltà nel convincere la sua famiglia, perché gli raccontava della sua band come se fosse la cosa più bella nel mondo. Alla fine si è ammalato, è morto, al suo funerale hanno continuato a biasimarlo per la scelta di vivere gli ultimi anni della sua vita da musicista. Tuttavia, Sougo gli voleva bene e non ha dimenticato la gioia immensa di suo zio quando suonava, lasciandolo nella convinzione di aver vissuto meravigliosamente quel tempo che gli è stato concesso. Rappresenta un esempio che Sougo non desidera dimenticare e un modello da seguire migliore del severo genitore.  
«Spero che noi due saremo ancora più affiatati, dopo questa rivelazione…», replica infine Sougo. E tossisce nuovamente, per poi tirare su con il naso.  
Hanno entrambi questa cosa in comune, un legame conflittuale e apparentemente imperdonabile con i padri, allora il ragazzo più grande non può fare a meno di sorriderne, malgrado la condizione penosa in cui versa.  
Tamaki gli porge un fazzoletto, Sougo lo accetta perché gli dispiace, ma ha davvero bisogno di soffiarsi il naso chiuso e arrossato, poi lo prega di andare: potrebbe sentirsi in colpa se anche Tamaki venisse contagiato in qualche modo dai germi.

E il peggio arriva quella stessa notte, quando la sua temperatura sfiora quasi i quaranta.  
Nonostante la sua esasperante pigrizia, mentre Sougo si trova costretto a letto, incapace di intendere e di volere, Tamaki si offre volontario per assisterlo, non permettendo a nessun altro di entrare nella camera.  
Gli porta del ghiaccio, lo avvolge in più strati di plastica fino a fabbricare una rudimentale borsa del ghiaccio.  
«Dove… hai imparato a farla?» biascica a fatica Sougo, in un momento di lucidità.  
«Alla struttura per l’infanzia».  
Altre cose che il compagno fa per lui è cambiargli spesso le bende fredde sulla fronte, oppure asciugargli il sudore con un asciugamano, misurargli la temperatura ogni ora, cambiargli con discrezione la felpa del pigiama e non chiudere occhio per vigilare sul sonno agitato di Sougo.

Ovviamente il peggio passa e Sougo si risveglia con la sensazione piacevole di essere sulla via della guarigione. Quando si mette seduto e nota che Tamaki si è addormentato in ginocchio, con la testa contornata dai capelli azzurri e scombinati, adagiata sopra le braccia incrociate sul lenzuolo a bordo del letto, Sougo rammenta le sue cure e sente la gratitudine riscaldargli il petto, perché davvero, è una fortuna avere degli amici così – poiché probabilmente, se avessero avuto il suo consenso, anche gli altri sarebbero lì con loro.  
Sougo pensa inevitabilmente che, quando si sarà ripreso del tutto, quando sarà guarito dall’influenza, lo ringrazierà adeguatamente con un appuntamento in centro città, dove gli permetterà con gentile accondiscendenza di comprarsi tutti i “budini da re” che desidera – magari non un numero esorbitante di budini, in quel caso non gli permetterebbe di sperperare tutti i risparmi in dolci, ma non a causa dei grassi, quelli Tamaki-kun li brucia ballando.  
Con uno come lui bisogna necessariamente armarsi di pazienza, stare lì a spronarlo. Bisogna sapere come parlargli – Sougo ha comprato dei libri appositamente per comprendere meglio il linguaggio degli adolescenti irrequieti – e bisogna sapere come convincerlo, come contenere quel lato forte della sua personalità che talvolta viene fuori, spingendolo controcorrente rispetto al gruppo. Tuttavia è una cosa passeggera, perché poi sopra il palco Tamaki si diverte, brilla di luce propria, impegnandosi esattamente come tutti loro.  
I suoi pregi sono l’onestà e la purezza di cuore, che talvolta lo rende ingenuo di fronte a persone senza scrupoli, che si approfittano dei suoi sentimenti nel voler ritrovare la sorellina, nonché l’affabilità che tutti apprezzano – quando, chiaramente, non mette il muso.  
Al buon Sougo ritorna il buonumore, sebbene sia ancora convalescente.  
Si guarda intorno e decide di soprassedere a quel poco di disordine che regna nella sua stanza personale, poiché presto sarebbe stato bene e avrebbe fatto pulizia, riportandola linda e allo stato originale, perfettamente ordinata.

*

Grazie alle medicine prese, ai pasti leggeri, alla presenza rilevante dei suoi amici, particolarmente di Tamaki, ai messaggi d’incoraggiamento pubblicate dalle sue fan su Twitter, Sougo esce dai suoi giorni statici di malattia. Non vede l’ora di tornare attivo e l’occasione si presenta prestissimo, dato che lui e Tamaki-kun vengono invitati in uno studio televisivo a presentare in diretta il nuovo singolo dei MEZZO, Koi no Kakera. Dato che la sua voce è ritornata quella di sempre, cantare non è un problema. In camerino, il giovane si prepara con calma e intanto prega Tamaki di non  
schiacciare un pisolino prima di andare in scena.  
«Sou-chan, ti preoccupi troppo per cose futili», ribadisce annoiato Tamaki, coprendo uno sbadiglio. Se ha sonno, deve aver fatto sicuramente le ore piccole per giocare ai videogames.  
«Lo dico per il tuo bene, Tamaki-kun, comunque non sono arrabbiato. Sono contento perché adesso so che anche tu non sei indifferente e che ti preoccupi per me», ribatte seraficamente.  
«Forse volevo solo farmi perdonare per tutte le volte che non ti ho capito», ragiona Tamaki, sempre nel suo modo semplice di intendere le cose.  
«Non fa niente, l’importante è chiarirsi. Stiamo sereni e cantiamo la nuova canzone», dice Sougo, porgendogli la mano.  
«Forse oggi Aya mi vedrà...» spera il più giovane dei due ragazzi, accettandola per alzarsi dal divano.  
«Lo spero anch’io».  
Ci sono parecchi motivi per gioire, in effetti entrambi sentono distintamente che quell’esperienza spiacevole, nonché la rivelazione inerente a due padri non proprio modello, li ha avvicinati. Se si rivelasse anche la sorellina di Tamaki-kun, pensa Sougo mentre si avviano fuori dal camerino verso gli studi, sarebbe davvero meraviglioso.  
Perché lui, questa lieta notizia, se la merita davvero e potrà essere un bravo fratello per lei.

 

 

°°°  
2019 parole.  
Scritta per la quarta settimana del COW-T 9, missione 1, prompt “Rivelazione”.  
Volevo scrivere qualcosa su Idolish7 per il COW-T e finalmente ne approfitto, anche se mi dispiace aver passato la mia stessa influenza al mio personaggio preferito >.< però alla fine guarisce :D  
Si tratta di una one-shot liberamente ispirata ai fatti dell’anime, con qualche info che ho preso dalla wikia inglese.


End file.
